Talk:Prime Minister of the United Kingdom
Jonathan added a link to the Duke of Wellington. I tried to find a reference to him in LA, but search inside didn't detect him. I can't find a way to search inside T2G, though. Can we get a follow up on that? TR (talk) 17:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :I believe, based on Jonathan's previous comments, that the sole basis for T2G is the existence of the city called Wellesley. ML4E (talk) 18:02, June 19, 2016 (UTC) ::In Liberating Atlantis, chapter 17, Balthasar Sinapis says "It is to be expected. Officers may be gentlemen. Your regulations say they are. So do the ones in most of the kingdoms of Europe. Perhaps that makes it so. But soldiers? My dear fellow! The Duke of Wellington, a very fine commander even if he is an Englishman, calls them the scum of the earth. Believe me, your Excellency, he knows what he is talking about, too." ::I do consider the naming of Wellesley in T2G to be significant. There wouldn't be a major American West Coast city named for him in OTL, so it gives some insight into the nature of the North American Union. ::Ultimately, I don't think either the Liberating reference or the Wellesley name justifies a Wellington article. If we had a significant HT reference to anchor such an article, the Atlantis and 2G sections would make reasonable add-ons, just like the occasional incidental references to Franz Josef's whiskers.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:09, June 20, 2016 (UTC) < bump > Okay to leave it? ML4E (talk) 23:28, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Oops, I see its a red link. What's up with that? Jonathan does say an article creation is not warranted so I suppose he just want to document the references but the link should be removed even if the reference isn't. ML4E (talk) 23:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) More on Arthur Wellesley Jonathan has added Wellesley in the Non-PM subsection once more. I removed the reference to Seattle's ATL name in T2G earlier and now think that this other reference should go once more. However, I also think the Atlantis reference does warrant the creation of a new "Arthur Wellesley" sub-section in the "Historical References" article. ML4E (talk) 20:38, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. He's one of those whom I'm sure HT has name checked a half dozen times by now, but hasn't done anything of substance with. A reference is warranted. See my comments on Talk: Seattle as to why I think presuming the source of that town's T2G name is too much. TR (talk) 20:46, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. And for God's sake Jonathan stop redoing stuff of yours that we've undone without even bothering to try to make a case for it! Turtle Fan (talk) 20:56, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Rearranging template FYI, I wanted to revise the templates to include monarchs, but I can't seem to quite get the over lap properly. TR (talk) 02:29, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :Monarchs in the PMs' templates? Not sure I understand. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:56, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Listing which monarch each PM served under, presumably.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:43, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry, the template that creates the lists. There is a way to add a monarch, but I couldn't get it to work for the 191 section quite right. TR (talk) 16:20, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::And I got the monarchs in. Just needed to rearrange the templates yet again. TR (talk) 00:56, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ItPoME monarchs In the ItPoME section there is a picture of George VI of Britain. But we can't be sure he reigned in that timeline. As discussed in Talk:Monarch of the United Kingdom, the POD could be that Edward VIII of Britain did not abdicate, leading to Britain being unable to resist the Nazis. Maybe keep George but put in a note to say that we're not certain he reigned.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:30, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :Why are you talking about that here? ML4E (talk) 17:23, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Indeed. Also, I've always thought PODs like ML4E's proposing give way, way too much credit to the difference a king would make, and also that they overstate Edward's allegedly pro-German sentiments. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:14, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I only proposed it to show that you couldn't assume George was the King at the POD. I think its possible but not necessarily probable. I also shouldn't be so cranky. On what Jonathan said, and with the change in the ItPoME sub-section here, perhaps George should be removed from Kings article? ML4E (talk) 18:54, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Thinking over this, it might be best to axe the monarchs completely out of the ItPoME PM template. The only one referenced is Henry IX, a non-descript throwaway character. We just don't have enough information to presume knowledge of the Monarchy's role in this timeline.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:34, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Since it was an incredible pain to get the tables into the new spiffy format, I'm not really inclined to do that. If the majority suggests remove it, so be it, but that's where my vote is. TR (talk) 20:48, March 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::I vote for laziness so might as well leave it alone. ML4E (talk) 19:47, March 8, 2018 (UTC) PMotUK in Liberating Atlantis In chapter VII, an uncouth man walks up to Consul Leland Newton in the street and asks what he intends "to do about the n----rs." Newton thinks that no one would ever address Queen Victoria or her Prime Minister that way. I guess that's probably not enough for an article on Edward George Geoffrey Smith-Stanley, 14th Earl of Derby, who was PM for most of 1852. It's just an observation about the office, not the specific man holding it. Is my assessment right?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 11:10, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :Yes. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:39, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :Yes. TR (talk) 17:10, December 29, 2018 (UTC)